The Christmas Tree Dilemma
by Strawberries-and-Darkness
Summary: Castiel and Dean decide to go Christmas tree shopping. This is a cute story that is filled to the brim with fluff.


The Christmas Tree Dilemma 

_Merry Christmas everybody!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Are you sure this is necessary, Dean? I would rather be doing other things right now."

"Hmmmm? What do you mean Cas?"

"I mean, why are we in an enclosed space filled with useless pine trees?"

"Ohhhh, that!" Currently, Dean and Castiel were walking through a little area to find a certain tree for a certain time of year. In other words, they were picking out a Christmas tree. "Well, I figured that since we don't have a case going on right now, I thought we could pick out a Christmas tree. We haven't actually spent a Christmas with you so... Let's start today!"

"I see," Castiel said as they continued walking. It was currently raining in thick, heavy drops and the sky was dark and covered with clouds.

"There! Let's look at those trees!" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him over to a group of trees lying against the wall. Castiel fought to keep down the blush that was starting to tint his cheeks, but he just blamed it on the cold. Yeah, it's because its cold out...

They stopped moving and stood in front of the trees, "Umm Dean."

"What?"

"You're still holding on to my hand. It would provide me great pleasure if you would release your fingers from mine."

"Huh?" Dean looked down at their intertwined hands and stared for a while before he finally let go. "Sorry." He coughed awkwardly and turned away from Castiel. "Let's look at this one. Can you stand back and tell me how it looks?"

"Sure," Castiel said as he stood a few feet away from Dean as he held out the tree. "I think... It looks like... I think it looks like a tree."

"Wow. That's very descriptive of you Cas. I guess that's good though, I mean, it is supposed to look like a tree right?" Dean set the tree down in the pile. "Umm... Let's see," he looked at the pile of trees against the wall and chose another one. "How about this one?" He held up the tree to show Castiel, but he was nowhere to be found. "Cas! Where are you?" There was no answer.

Dean went around the tree lot calling Cas' name, but Castiel didn't show up and he was starting to worry about him. 'Where could he be?' It's been around an hour now and there is still now sign of Castiel. At this point, Dean is really starting to worry.

As one hour turned into two, and two hours turned into three, Dean decided to sit on a bench in the lot. He already checked the surrounding area dozens of times and decided to just come back inside the tree lot. 'Oh look, it's snowing...' Dean thought as he wrapped his jacket tighter around him, trying to keep himself a little warmer. He was also wearing a scarf that kept him warm. Suddenly a thought came to him, 'Cas only has a jacket! What if he's freezing?! What if he's lost?! Oh no, what if he's dead?!' Dean hung his head low and groaned. "Why Cas, Why?!"

"Why what?"

Dean raised his head and looked at the figure in front of him. "Cas?"

"What?"

In front of him was the familiar man wearing a trench coat. "Where did you go? What took you so long? Did you know how worried I was?"

"Did I do something wrong? If so, you have my apologies."

"Where did you go? I've been looking for you for hours!" Dean almost yelled at him.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and answered innocently,"I got some, what do you call it... Coffee. It is very good Dean, do you want any?"

"What took you so long to get a cup of coffee?!"

Castiel looked down at his feet and said, "Uh. I got lost."

'Awww, he's so adorable! Wait, I should be angry at him! Awww, but those eyes are so cute~ Oh screw this!' " Fine, let's go home, we can get a tree later." Dean grumbled at Castiel and the latter just nodded and walked next to him as they headed out of the tree lot.

As they were walking, Dean noticed that Castiel was shivering. "Here," Dean said as he handed the smaller man his scarf.

"What is this?" Castiel holds the scarf at arms length as if it were some toxic object.

"It's a scarf dumb ass. Here, let me put it on you." Dean took the scarf out of Castiel's hands and put to around the man's neck and tied it in a knot. "There, that should keep you warm." As soon as he said this, Dean noticed how close they were, their noses were almost touching.

Dean could feel his heart beat faster and faster. 'How can he not hear that?' They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. The snow was gracefully falling around them and they both felt like they should do something, but neither of them did. Dean caught himself staring at the smaller man's lips and before he knew it, he was leaning down and captured those lips with his own. The kiss didn't last long however, when Dean pulled back and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm, sorry. D-didn't mean to do that. I-I didn't know what I was t-thinking," he stuttered.

Castiel was caught in a daze and he touched his lips. All of the coldness he felt before was gone now. Dean's lips were surprisingly soft and felt warm and comforting. Missing the comforting feeling, Castiel grabbed both sides of Dean's jacket and pulled him down for another kiss and Dean was surprised, but eventually kissed back. Their lips moved against each other's for what seemed like a long time, but Dean had to pull out of the kiss for air.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Dean touched his lips, he could still feel what lingered there a few short seconds ago. "I can't believe... I can't believe that just happened."

"What's wrong? I was cold and your lips were warm and-" Castiel was cut short by another kiss. This one wasn't as long as the last, but it was still sweet.

"Stop talking about useless things Cas, let's go home." They then walked home with their hands together and just a bit closer then before.

Maybe picking out a Christmas tree isn't useless after all.


End file.
